Darkness Before the Dawn
by Angelic Ashes
Summary: Voldemort now rules the world, and Ginny has been thrown into being Lucius' slave. Can she find love with an unexpected foe in this time of darkness? [R for Adult Themes]
1. Dark Beginnings

"Ginny, the man at table six just arrived, be a dear," Lucius pushed her towards the table. Her short mini skirt and tube top were very revealing and she didn't try to cover her skin. Her cleavage was very visible and appealing to the men's eyes. Her make-up was applied evenly and her dark red lipstick outlined her lips very well.

She swayed her hips as she maneuvered between the table in her high heels. The man smiled as she approached the table. He pushed away from the table and she sat on his lap while crossing her legs. He stroked her neck with his hand and smiled as she slung her arms around his neck.

"The back room is available," she said while taking his hand and leading him away.

He was very eager and she was used to it. Lucius had broken her of being shy, and she was used to blocking out the sensations accompanied with what she was doing. Becoming a whore wasn't what she would have chosen, but after Voldemort had taken over she could no longer stay in hiding. To keep her family safe she had sold herself to Lucius, and in turn Lucius Malfoy had turned her into a whore, his whore.

"Always a pleasure," the man said as she left the room while he dressed himself. Her senses came back and she smelt him. He was here. Ever since she had sold herself she knew his scent. He and her were forbidden by underlying rules, but she could dream. She could dream of being kept safe and warm by him. Draco Malfoy was one person no one tangled with.

"Ginny!" Lucius called from behind the bar, "come here!" She came, like a dog. He stroked her hair as he pulled her close so he could whisper in her ear about birthday plans for Draco.

"Yes Lucius," she replied while retreating to the back room to change once again. There she heard him call out for Draco. She replaced her tube top with a black teddy and fish net nylons before returning to main room. Draco sat at a table, drinking down beer. She went directly to him, and straddled him.

"Draco," Lucius said, "your birthday present! Take her in the back room and enjoy her."

"Why father," Draco said, "I don't know what to say. Thank you." He carried Ginny to the back room, ignoring the pats on the back. He had one thing in mind, Ginny knew. The back room was only used for that purpose. She was tempted to cry. Draco, anyone but Draco. He kicked the door open, dismissed the man and whore who were currently in there. He laid her down on the bed and quickly shut the door. She lay there, calming her mind and focusing on blocking out the pain.

"Ginny Weasley," Draco said from the doorway, "I don't want you as a whore." He said while leaning against the door.

"What do you mean?" She replied while sitting up and swinging her legs over the bed.

"I have never looked at you as a whore, unlike my father," he said while studying her, "We went to school together for Christ's sake!" He hit his legs with his hands in anger, "I used to hope to have one of you sane ones as my friend. I only had the stupid death eaters. I never had a serious relationship, probably never will."

"Draco I…" she said. But before she could answer the tears came. They came for the first time in months. She had cried when she was first put to use as whore, but never since. She cried for her family, for the lost people and friends, but mainly for herself and the time she had lost. She cried until it consumed her, and she wished to just sit there and remain crying until her dyeing days.

"Ginny," Draco said as he knelt next to her, "don't cry. I hate to see you cry."

She fell to the floor. But he was there, he caught her before she struck the ground. He cradled her against his body as her body began to shake from her crying. She tried to stop crying, but her body wouldn't let her. It wouldn't let her stop from releasing the pain she had long stored up.

Finally she stopped, and she lay there, trying to calm herself in his arms. Wait…his arms? She tried squirming from his grasp but he held on. He was much stronger than her, and she couldn't get away.

"Let go.." she said while trying to escape.

"No," he said while pulling her closer, "I've dreamt of this moment since you first came to my father. I wanted you to be mine, and mine only. Ginny Weasley," he said while looking into her red eyes, "I want you. I will make you mine, and I will have you smiling again. I will keep you safe, and you will be free, free to return to your family, I promise." He drew her into him and kissed her. At first she thought it was a trick, no love was possible in her dark state. But he kissed her until she kissed him back.

Her, Ginny Weasley, was the one he wanted. He had his pick, but he wanted her. She had looked so terrible for so long, and when he was given her for his birthday gift he almost leapt for joy inside, he wanted to hold her, and stop her crying. He also wanted to give her the freedom she so dearly desired. He wanted her to smile and not serve as a whore, he wanted her to be his. Little did he know that she was willing to be anything as long as she was with him.

A/N: Very Different from my last fanfic! Don't worry, a ton of fluff and darkness to come! Please R&R! Thanks


	2. A Gift From Above

**MALFOY MANSION**

Draco stalked through the halls, ignoring the maids as they tried flirting with him. They should've been the whores, not Ginny. Ginny deserved better. She was kept down in the basement, with food and water but she was so quiet. The maids hated to take her food for fear of the "rats". Ginny, as far as Draco had heard, didn't care about the rats, if anything at all. Tonight was no different, the maids stood in the hallway, arguing on who was to take her tray.

"NO! I took it last time," a brunette said, "you take it!" She tried shoving the tray to a darker haired maid. Draco, in his anger, grabbed the tray.

"I'll take it for God's sake!" He stormed from the kitchen, and on the way to the basement passed his father. His father didn't question for he was talking to another death eater. _They're always here, _Draco thought, _When will they leave? Ginny needs an outing. Maybe, I can take her on one. I just need to talk my dad into it._

Draco came to the basement door and opened it ever so carefully. He didn't want to wake, disturb, or most of all scare her. He ordered the lights on and they switched on. The stairs creaked as he walked down them, and the musty smell of the wet basement met his nose in disgust. He would make his dad move her. She needed better living conditions than this.

"Ginny?" Draco called when he reached the bottom of the stairs, "I've brought you some food. Where are you?" He looked around the very dark room. In one corner sat a heap of blankets, next to a huge water heater. A generator, up against another corner, was silent for the time being. There was no movement in the light, but in the shadows he heard her. She was there, hiding like the dog everyone thought she was. Everyone except for him.

"Ginny…" he walked to the heap of blankets and sat down. He could barely make out her outline as she stood backed in the corner. Her fight or flight responses where probably kicked into full gear, "Ginny, come here. I am not going to hurt you for Dumbledore's sake! Look, come sit here. Remember what I told you this afternoon at the bar?"

Ginny, after letting his words sink in, slowly crept from the corner. She was even paler in the basement than she normally was. She showed no emotion, no smile, and the dark circles under her eyes told Draco how she'd been sleeping.

"That's it. Come here, look at what I brought you," he looked down at the plate to see a bowl of what looked like green pea soup, a slightly bruised apple, and a bottle of tainted wine. Draco, in being himself, wouldn't have ate any of this crap, but he smiled a pleasant smiled as she sat next to him, looking to the ground with a downcast look.

"You know what? You've never been down here…" she seemed to whisper the words, as if her throat were slowly blocking her air, "I hate it down here, I hate my job, I hate my smell, I hate myself." She slowly fell to the ground, her eyes letting the tears come.

"Ginny," Draco said while pulling her up against him, "I don't hate you. If you were to hate anyone, hate me. Hate me for not helping you." He rocked her back and forth in his arms as she cried.

"Draco Malfoy," she said against his chest, "I could never hate you. You're one thing that keeps me going from day to day. But everyone else, they hate me, and your father keeps trying to make me…oh god." She threw up vial and he held her upright while pulling her hair back form her face.

_She's going to die down here, _Draco thought, _She needs help. I need to help her. If she dies…_

"Draco," she said as she sat against him once again after she threw up, "what happened to the good world? What went wrong? Why can't God just let me die? I want to die." She lay against him and he rocked her back and forth. He knew she was going to die down here, she knew also.

"Ginny Weasley," Draco said, "My father won't let you go, but I will. Let's run away together. Where do you want to go?" He took a spoonful of the soup and touched it to her lips.

"Far away…"she said as she took the food. It comforted her down inside to know that he was there. "Why do you like me? You have the pick of everyone in this god forsaken country, and you choose me, your dad's whore. Why?"

Draco considered this for a second and he smiled as the thought finally came to him. "Everyone has always liked me. They've always shown it. That damn Pansy Parkinson was always so damn clingy. But there was you, the little red-haired girl who hated me. You were so darn cute when you used to talk about me. You'd get so mad at me sometimes. I guess it's because I never realized you were one of the most beautiful people I ever knew, until years later, when my dad bought you. I know he bought you, but Ginny, you're mine."

"Draco," she said while looking at him, "I've always been yours. I just don't want to stay here, in this dark basement anymore. I miss the luxuries of life, and I hate being used every single day by men I don't know. I know you, and when I was given to you for your birthday gift I could have flown away. I was willing with you, because I knew you'd be gentle. So many of those men, they know what I am, and that's all they use me for. I'm so tired of it all. I'm so tired of everyone's bullshit. I'm so very tired…" Draco was waiting for her to say more, but was surprised to look down and see her sleeping in his arms.

_So Draco Malfoy, _he thought to himself as he laid her down, _You've got yourself in deep this time. _He gently laid her down, pulled the covers over her, and kissed her forehead before standing. He left the tray, and climbed the creaking stairs, all the while taking a few glances back. Upon reaching the top of the stairs he almost gave the command for the lights to turn off, but thought better of it. _She needs the light, she needs hope, and she needs someone to love her. _

**LATER THAT NIGHT-Draco's Room**

"Draco," Lucius said in an underlying tone, "Do you know what you ask? I think you've grown a fondness for that red-headed bitch."

"No dad," Draco said while sitting on the edge of his bed, "It's just that the men have been complaining lately about how she looks, and how much they don't want her. We need satisfied customers. A little shopping will do the slut good."

"Fine," Lucius said while walking to the door, "But, she'll be in your charge. If anything happens, it's your fault. Also, make sure to get her something semi-sexy. The damn mini skirt is beginning to annoy me." Lucius touched his temple with his forefingers before leaving the room.

_I'll buy her something sexy, as long as she wants me too. Tomorrow Ginny Weasley, is your day. _Malfoy smiled to himself while climbing into his bed, but soon wiped the smile from his face as he thought of Ginny, lying in the cold basement, a two-stories below him. She must be freezing he thought. What if she's lying there, in the dark, scared? What if the rats are watching her, waiting for her to sleep? Holy Shit! Draco sat straight up in bed and ran to the door. _Wait, if someone sees me they'll want to know what I'm doing. I need an explanation. He thought of one quick as he walked out the door into the hall. The servants had long retired and his father was snoring comfortably from his massive room down the hall. _

Draco slunk through the hall, and down the stairs. The kitchen lay just beyond and he quickly slipped in through the swinging doors. There was food in abundance here, he knew that, but what would Ginny like?

_If she's cold she'll want something hot…hot chocolate? Maybe two cups, and they could share. _Draco knew the kitchen like the back of his hand, and he quickly brewed two cups, took out some marshmallows, and placed them in the hot cocoa. Ginny also needed some food. Some fruit would due. It would stay cold in the basement and she could stash it away. After inspecting them for bruises and marks, he took two green apples, two red apples, two oranges, and two bananas. He placed them in a bag, and grabbed the two cups of hot chocolate.

Upon peeking outside the doors he found that everyone was still asleep, just like planned. He snuck to the door that led to the basement and pulled the key form his pocket.

_The doors being locked will be the first thing to go! How dare my father…she deserves so much better._

The latch clicked, and he slipped inside, locking the door again behind him. He came down the stairs and found her, sitting against the wall, looking at her hands. What else was she to do? She was bored out of her mind.

"Ginny," Draco whispered, "I've brought some stuff for you." He walked to the blankets and handed her a cup of the hot chocolate, and after she took a sip he handed her the bag, "It has fruit in it. I know how hungry you must be…" he looked at the tray to find nothing touched, "Ginny Weasley!" He scolded her, "You must eat!" He sat next to her and looked her in the eyes, "If you don't eat how are we going to run away together?" He smiled as she finally smiled at him.

"Oh Draco!" She threw her arms around him and smiled, "How can you be this brave? What if someone finds out?"

She smiled even bigger as he hugged her tighter against him, "I'll tell them to go to Hell." She laughed in his ear, and he smiled even bigger, "It's good to hear you laugh again, Ginny." He turned his head and kissed her neck. He was ready for her to pull away, for her to tell him to stop, but she turned her head to the side, giving him an advantage.

"Ginny, do you trust me?" he asked, and to his surprise: Ginny nodded before turning her head and gently nibbling on his ear. He kissed her neck, and made his way to her lips where she welcomed him. He was gentle, but all the while he gave her time to say stop. When he didn't he kissed her more reverently and she kissed him back.

They stopped a little while later form their kissing escapade, and enjoyed their, now cold, hot chocolate. Ginny was cuddled against Malfoy and he told her of how he was going to take her shopping, and buy a few things extra. He also told her of how his father wanted her to buy something sexy, and she looked at the ground with a deep sigh.

"Ginny," Draco said while taking her chin and making her look at him, "I won't make you buy it. I won't let him do this to you anymore. I will keep you, for myself. I will treat you like a queen. But, do you want this? Do you want me, or just your freedom? I've thought this over, and I don't know what you are doing. I don't know if you cling to me for your freedom, or for love."

For once in her life, Ginny Weasley, couldn't decide.


	3. Saying Goodbye

A/N: Ok, the darkness is slowly vanishing…maybe only to return, so don't say I didn't warn you! Well, I hope everyone's loving the Fluff 'n stuff, cause I sure do!

Draco left Ginny, sleeping, sometime in the morning. They had talked of their future lives and what the world was going to do. Draco told Ginny how Voldemort was slowly losing servants as the ministry of magic narrowed down on him. Ginny, secretly in her heart, hoped that Voldemort would vanish and never return. Draco, deep down, wished the same thing, but was sure his father didn't.

**FRONT OF THE MALFOY MANSION-Noon**

"Ready Ginny?" Draco asked as she walked towards him. The sleep had done her some good and the dark circles were slowly diminishing. Her skin was slightly colored and she blushed slightly when she saw Draco. He secretly grinned within, but the grin vanished when his father came out of the mansion.

"GINNY!" Lucius called as he came to her where she had stopped, "Buy something a little more sexy. I am tired of your black mini skirt. But, I never tire of looking at you." He then placed a hand on her waste and the other brushed her hair back. He whispered something in her ear and she looked at the ground.

_Bastard! How dare he touch her. She's mine. _Draco had never really been bothered when his father had touched her before, but suddenly the realization came to him that his father was bothering her.

"Draco my boy," Lucius said as he let go of Ginny and walked to him, "I am hoping you find something for the young whore." He placed a hand on Draco's shoulder as he smiled at him, "She needs to be spiffed up for the surprise."

"Surprise?" Draco inquired.

"Oh yes," Lucius said, "A great surprise." He quickly walked to the car after his last remark. He waved at his son with a massive grin while driving away.

"Well Ginny my dear, shall we?" Draco asked as he opened the car door for her. She smiled slightly as he grinned at her, but she still seemed down-hearted. Draco got in the car himself, and put the car in gear. "We'll be going to a bus stop for the night bus and we'll take it to Diagon Alley. Any problems?"

"No, none at all," she looked out the window and sighed deeply before turning to him.

"Draco, I need to tell you something. You must promise not to get upset," she said while tears filled her eyes, "promise?"

"Of course," Draco thought about it, "wait…what are you talking about?"

"I…" she took a deep breath, "your father is selling me." The car jerked to the side of the road so suddenly Ginny was nearly plastered to the window.

"WHAT?!" Draco said as she cried in the seat, "HE CAN'T! Wait…Ginny…"

"Yes Draco," she said while looking at him, "it was my decision."

"Oh my dear, sweet Ginny…" he looked out his own window while the tears slowly filled his eyes, "Why?" He looked out the window and slowly felt her hand on his arm. He turned to see her eyes red and full of tears.

"Draco Malfoy," she said, "the surprise is that you'll be getting a new…" Ginny gulped, "whore. You're father said she's better than me, and you'll take to her soon enough."

"No!" Draco hit the steering wheel with his fists, "You're mine! I don't want someone else! Damn it!"

"Draco, I know it's very sudden and I don't want to do it either but…" Ginny never finished her statement, because the next moment they were flying down the highway in the car. Draco zoned everything out as he raced in between cars. Horns honked and people hollered at him, but he didn't care. If he couldn't have her, no one would!

"Draco…slow down!" Ginny held on for dear life as he tore through the highway…intent on reaching only one destination.

**KNOCKTURN ALLEY-Copper Cobra**

"I need help," Draco said to a strange man behind the counter, "Unicorn Blood is Spice, So is Everything Else Nice." The man behind the counter nodded and headed to a back room.

"Draco," Ginny said while clinging to his arm, "what's going on? Who are you hear to see? What are you doing?"

"He's doing what his mind is telling him," Ginny turned to face none other than Professor Severus Snape.

"Snape?" Ginny said as if asking.

"Yes Ginny, it is me," he smiled and held a hand out for her, "come." She looked to Draco for reassurance and he nodded. She laid her hand inside Professor Snape's and he slowly pulled her into a back room. Draco followed her all the way. The room was formally lit, and it had odd hanging of people on the wall. One of the women grinned down on her, said something about a whore, and looked to a man next to her. There was only one square table and four chairs as furniture. Snape took a seat at one side of the table while Draco and Ginny took the other.

"Ginny," Draco said while Snape and he looked at her, "I am sending you to the Voldemort Veratassium." Ginny took a deep breath as Draco took his hand in hers.

"Draco," Ginny said, "Are you coming with me?"

Draco smiled at her before kissing her lips, and she fell…fell through the darkness, and the darkness consumed her. She screamed for Draco, but all seemed lost, and the darkness comforted her. She thought she was dieing…but little did she know that she was being reborn.

**ORDER OF THE PHOENIX HQ-Upstairs Bedroom**

"Ginny darling…" a familiar voice called, "Ginny, time to wake up now." Ginny's eyes opened and slowly focused on a face she had come to know from her first breath, her mothers.

"OH MUM!" She wrapped her arms around her mother's neck and smiled as her mother held her. She opened her eyes over her mom's shoulder to find the mischievous twins, Charlie, Percy, Ron and her dad all looking at her.

"What happened?" she asked as her mom helped her stand. She took hugs from all of her family members and laughed as Fred and George offered her a tongue-engorging toffee.

"You were brought here, back to us," her mom said, "Ginny, you've been brought back by Professor Snape."

"Anyone else?" Ginny asked as she searched the room.

"Only him. He brought you here about an hour ago," her dad said. Ginny smiled as she looked at her family members. They were all waiting for this moment, and they smiled and laughed at her being back, but back in her mind she wondered about him. Where was he? Would she ever get a chance to thank him? The thoughts vanished for a little while as she ate and changed clothes and became Ginny Weasley again. Her family members thanks Professor Snape over and over, but he looked at Ginny and knew. He knew that Draco Malfoy was hers. He didn't say anything, but Ginny knew he knew.

**DIAGON ALLEY-Leaky Cauldron **

Draco chugged the beer. Why didn't he go he didn't know. He knew he loved her, but she belonged with her family, and they didn't accept him. They never would. His own family sometimes didn't accept him, how could they? The bartender cleaned the glasses with a dirty rag and nodded at someone as they came in the door.

"So my young lad," a familiar voice said, "what would bring you down this way?" Draco turned to see none other than Albus Dumbledore standing there.

"Nothing much," Draco said, "you?"

"I heard one of my ex-prefects was down this way and I thought I'd take a look to see who it was," Albus took a seat next to Draco and smiled at him through his half-moon glasses.

"Why in the world did you make me a prefect anyways?" Draco asked.

"You know, many people asked me that," he replied, "I made you one because, despite your family history, I saw good in you. I know Lucius never liked me, but I knew you would grow up to be a good wizard someday. I also saw, in my pensive, who you would come to rescue in your time. And a young, fair red-haired girl, was one of them. I know that's why you're feeling sorry now, so don't even try to hide it."

"What will I tell my father? He's going to whip me for a good one and back."

"Why does he need to know?" Albus said, "Draco, many people are not given good circumstances to be born into. But they can change that. You're old enough, you can make your own decisions." He patted Draco on the shoulder and stood from the stool. "Well, I am going to Voldemort Veritassium, any messages I should carry along?" Dumbledore stood there, waiting for a reply.

"No," Draco said, "I will give them myself." With a smile he stood and accompanied Albus Dumbledore down the road, and eventually to Sirius Black's house.


	4. Cocoa Cold Again

**ORDER OF THE PHOENIX HQ-Ginny's Room**

Ginny sat and looked into the mirror. Her skin was beginning to gain color and the dark circles under her eyes were diminishing. It had been a day, and still no word. But, a day seemed like a week to Ginny and she had cried the first night. Her family and her were reunited, and she could've jumped for joy. However, she had realized the answer to Draco's question…

A few knocks sounded at her door and she wiped away the tears she didn't realize she had been crying.

"Come in," she said.

"Ginny, dinner's ready. Albus Dumbledore is here. Ginny, are you alright?" Ron approached cautiously and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm fine," she said as she patted his hand, "I'm just tired, that's all." She smiled as he patted her shoulder and left the room, pulling the door shut behind him.

_Ginny, you'll never be fine without him. _She laid her head down on the dresser and wept. She didn't hear the door open, and wouldn't have cared. She wanted him back, would give anything to have him back. She cried as someone hugged her, drew her into his lap, and started rocking her back and forth.

"Ginny don't cry," Draco said, "I hate to see you cry." Her head snapped up and a huge grin filled her face. He was back, it was him! She hugged him until he cried for air and then he hugged her back.

"Oh Draco! I thought you would never be here!" She had stopped crying and was smiling as he stood, placing her back in her chair.

"Ginny," he said while looking at her through the mirror, "I have a problem. You see, I am obviously going to stay here since I can't go back home, and well, I also need a damn cup of hot chocolate.

"Draco," she said while she stood, looking him in the eyes, "I have an answer to your question."

"Oh yah? What question is that?"

"You asked me if I was clinging to you because of love or for my freedom."

"Yes…and what did you decide?" She kissed him deeply and thoroughly, and he grinned as he pulled back. "Well, Ginny Weasley, I see your free."

"Not at all Draco Malfoy," she said while smiling, "you've imprisoned my heart."

**DINNER THAT EVENING**

"So Draco Malfoy," Mr. Weasley said, "you wish to date my daughter?"

"Please Mr. Weasley, just Draco, and yes, I wish to date Ginny Weasley, if you allow it."

"Well Molly," Mr. Weasley said while looking at his wife, "what do you think?"

"I think that Ginny is the one with the decision, not me,."

"Mother, Father, Draco and I want to date each other. I will always want to date him, and if you said no I would still date him. I'm old enough to make my own decisions. Besides, he was a prefect."

"Yes, well, Ron was a prefect and he almost failed Herbology…" Mr. Weasley replied. They all laughed and toasted their cups to the prefects of Hogwarts.

**GINNY'S ROOM-Midnight**

A knock came through the door and Ginny quickly tip-toed to find Draco Malfoy holding two cups of steaming hot cocoa.

"It was my idea, but Ron helped me find the stuff in the kitchen," Draco said as Ginny shut the door behind him.

"Draco, I need to tell you something," Ginny said as she sat on the bed next to Draco. "When I was leaving the manor, your father whispered something in my ear. Do you remember that?"

"Yes," Draco replied. _How could I forget?_

"Well," she said while setting her hot chocolate down, "she said that she knew about you being down in the basement with me. He knew everything. He also said that if I didn't leave you alone I would find myself injured or something worse." She took a deep breath, "I didn't have the heart to tell you, so I kept my mouth shut. But, what if he finds you? What if he finds me? Draco, I couldn't stand to be anyone's whore anymore. I cant stand the memories, and I feel so dirty all the time."

"Ginny," Draco said while setting down his hot chocolate, "I will never let anything happen to you." He slowly lowered his mouth to her and kissed her. Only, this kiss led to more, and the two found themselves breathing deeply in bed after their ordeal.

"You know what?" Ginny said.

"What?" Draco asked as he pushed a strand of hair away from her face.

"I believe you and I will never share a cup of midnight hot chocolate that isn't cold." They both smiled and slowly drifted off to sleep.

**TWO MONTHS LATER-OOPT HQ**

"Mum!" Ginny called through the house, "Mum! Have you seen my green sweater?"

"Ginny dear," her mum called from upstairs, "look on your dresser!" Ginny climbed the steps and entered her room. A lot had changed since Draco moved in. The house had limited rooms and so, obviously, it made sense for him to stay in Ginny's room. Let's just say, the dark circles under her eyes some days weren't always bad things. The room had a bigger bed, and a larger dresser. It also had a small desk and lamp. The dresser was piled with roses, kept fresh with magic, that Draco had given her.

"Ginny?" her mom called from down the hall, "did you find it?"

"Hang on," Ginny replied while walking to the dresser. She picked up the sweater and hollered down the hall, "Found it!" After putting the sweater over her white tank top she saw a small box that was previously hidden under her sweater. She picked it up to find it very light and just then hands circled her around the waste from behind.

"Go ahead Ginny," Draco said in a whisper in her ear, "open it." With hands shaking, Ginny opened the lid to find a diamond engagement ring with a dragon and unicorn carved on the band. She gasped in delight and Draco turned her around to face him while getting on one knee.

"Ginny Amalthea Weasley," he said while holding her hands, still clutching the box, "will you do the honor of being my bride?"

"I'd love to," she replied and he pulled her close and hugged her, kissed her. The family applauded, even Professor Snape.


	5. ENDNOTE

**ONE YEAR LATER-Draco Malfoy Residence**

"Ginny," Draco called from the hall, "Ginny, it's time to get up."

"Draco, come here," she said from their room. He obeyed and came to find her, sitting in bed, with tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong Ginny?!" Draco fell to his knees in front of her.

"Nothing…It's just," she took his hand and placed it on her stomach, "I just felt it kick for the first time."

"Oh My Lord Albus Dumbledore in Hogwarts!" He barely had time as he raced around the house, shouting and kissing every thing in sight. He thought of kissing the dog, but decided better of it.

"Draco, hunny, calm down," he to her in the hallway.

"Calm down? How can I calm down?" he said as he smiled and hugged her, "What do you think…a boy or girl?"

"I don't know yet darling, I won't know for awhile," she smiled as he picked her up and took her to the couch.

"Well, stay off your feet. Do you need anything? Water…tea?" he asked as she stood up.

"Hun, I'm not lame!" she smiled as he pulled her close.

"Want to test the theory?" He said as she kissed him.

**AS THE WORLD TURNS**

Voldemort was soon after captured by the ministry of magic. One of the followers also caught was Lucius Malfoy. He was also charged, in muggle courts, for prostitution. However, Lucius Malfoy was sent to muggle jail before he could serve his time for the Ministry of Magic.Draco soon confronted him, and they made amends, a little too late. Lucius was surprised to find himself a grandfather, and even more surprised when Draco, Ginny, and Eliana walked into jail to visit him. The name, according to Ginny, was adopted from Harry Potter's current Fiancé, Eliana. Lucius has never touched his grandaughter, and was buried in Central Cemetary, London after being put to death.

Ginny Weasley currently works as a unicorn care-taker and visits Romania often to study Dragons with Charlie. She is once again expecting, and Draco is hoping for a boy. Draco is currently teaching as the dark arts teacher at Hogwarts, and has the record for being there the longest: 2 years. He hopes to continue to haev his family grow. Eliana, in her excitement of the new baby, is helping her mother do her job, and has come to love the study of unicorns. Draco tried to teach her to ride a broomstick the other day, but was scolded when she fell off and squashed a garden gnome.

A/N: Hoped you like this little Fanfic! R&R are always awesome! Hoped you enjoyed it.


End file.
